This invention relates generally to wellbore casings, and in particular to wellbore casings that are formed using expandable tubing.
Conventionally, when a wellbore is created, a number of casings are installed in the borehole to prevent collapse of the borehole wall and to prevent undesired outflow of drilling fluid into the formation or inflow of fluid from the formation into the borehole. The borehole is drilled in intervals whereby a casing which is to be installed in a lower borehole interval is lowered through a previously installed casing of an upper borehole interval. As a consequence of this procedure the casing of the lower interval is of smaller diameter than the casing of the upper interval. Thus, the casings are in a nested arrangement with casing diameters decreasing in downward direction. Cement annuli are provided between the outer surfaces of the casings and the borehole wall to seal the casings from the borehole wall. As a consequence of this nested arrangement a relatively large borehole diameter is required at the upper part of the wellbore. Such a large borehole diameter involves increased costs due to heavy casing handling equipment, large drill bits and increased volumes of drilling fluid and drill cuttings. Moreover, increased drilling rig time is involved due to required cement pumping, cement hardening, required equipment changes due to large variations in hole diameters drilled in the course of the well, and the large volume of cuttings drilled and removed.
Conventionally, at the surface end of the wellbore, a wellhead is formed that typically includes a surface casing, a number of production and/or drilling spools, valving, and a Christmas tree. Typically the wellhead further includes a concentric arrangements of casings including a production casing and one or more intermediate casings. The casings are typically supported using load bearing slips positioned above the ground. The conventional design and construction of wellheads is expensive and complex.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing procedures for forming wellbores and wellheads.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of forming a wellbore casing is provided that includes installing a tubular liner and a mandrel in the borehole, injecting fluidic material into the borehole, and radially expanding the liner in the borehole by extruding the liner off of the mandrel.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of forming a wellbore casing is provided that includes drilling out a new section of the borehole adjacent to the already existing casing. A tubular liner and a mandrel are then placed into the new section of the borehole with the tubular liner overlapping an already existing casing. A hardenable fluidic sealing material is injected into an annular region between the tubular liner and the new section of the borehole. The annular region between the tubular liner and the new section of the borehole is then fluidicly isolated from an interior region of the tubular liner below the mandrel. A non hardenable fluidic material is then injected into the interior region of the tubular liner below the mandrel. The tubular liner is extruded off of the mandrel. The overlap between the tubular liner and the already existing casing is sealed. The tubular liner is supported by overlap with the already existing casing. The mandrel is removed from the borehole. The integrity of the seal of the overlap between the tubular liner and the already existing casing is tested. At least a portion of the second quantity of the hardenable fluidic sealing material is removed from the interior of the tubular liner. The remaining portions of the fluidic hardenable fluidic sealing material are cured. At least a portion of cured fluidic hardenable sealing material within the tubular liner is removed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for expanding a tubular member is provided that includes a support member, a mandrel, a tubular member, and a shoe. The support member includes a first fluid passage. The mandrel is coupled to the support member and includes a second fluid passage. The tubular member is coupled to the mandrel. The shoe is coupled to the tubular liner and includes a third fluid passage. The first, second and third fluid passages are operably coupled.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for expanding a tubular member is provided that includes a support member, an expandable mandrel, a tubular member, a shoe, and at least one sealing member. The support member includes a first fluid passage, a second fluid passage, and a flow control valve coupled to the first and second fluid passages. The expandable mandrel is coupled to the support member and includes a third fluid passage. The tubular member is coupled to the mandrel and includes one or more sealing elements. The shoe is coupled to the tubular member and includes a fourth fluid passage. The at least one sealing member is adapted to prevent the entry of foreign material into an interior region of the tubular member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of joining a second tubular member to a first tubular member, the first tubular member having an inner diameter greater than an outer diameter of the second tubular member, is provided that includes positioning a mandrel within an interior region of the second tubular member. A portion of an interior region of the second tubular member is pressurized and the second tubular member is extruded off of the mandrel into engagement with the first tubular member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a tubular liner is provided that includes an annular member having one or more sealing members at an end portion of the annular member, and one or more pressure relief passages at an end portion of the annular member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a wellbore casing is provided that includes a tubular liner and an annular body of a cured fluidic sealing material. The tubular liner is formed by the process of extruding the tubular liner off of a mandrel.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a tie-back liner for lining an existing wellbore casing is provided that includes a tubular liner and an annular body of cured fluidic sealing material. The tubular liner is formed by the process of extruding the tubular liner off of a mandrel. The annular body of a cured fluidic sealing material is coupled to the tubular liner.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for expanding a tubular member is provided that includes a support member, a mandrel, a tubular member and a shoe. The support member includes a first fluid passage. The mandrel is coupled to the support member. The mandrel includes a second fluid passage operably coupled to the first fluid passage, an interior portion, and an exterior portion. The interior portion of the mandrel is drillable. The tubular member is coupled to the mandrel. The shoe is coupled to the tubular member. The shoe includes a third fluid passage operably coupled to the second fluid passage, an interior portion, and an exterior portion. The interior portion of the shoe is drillable.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a wellhead is provided that includes an outer casing and a plurality of concentric inner casings coupled to the outer casing. Each inner casing is supported by contact pressure between an outer surface of the inner casing and an inner surface of the outer casing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a wellhead is provided that include an outer casing at least partially positioned within a wellbore and a plurality of substantially concentric inner casings coupled to the interior surface of the outer casing. One or more of the inner casings are coupled to the outer casing by expanding one or more of the inner casings into contact with at least a portion of the interior surface of the outer casing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of forming a wellhead is provided that includes drilling a wellbore. An outer casing is positioned at least partially within an upper portion of the wellbore. A first tubular member is positioned within the outer casing. At least a portion of the first tubular member is expanded into contact with an interior surface of the outer casing. A second tubular member is positioned within the outer casing and the first tubular member. At least a portion of the second tubular member is expanded into contact with an interior portion of the outer casing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that includes an outer tubular member, and a plurality of substantially concentric and overlapping inner tubular members coupled to the outer tubular member. Each inner tubular member is supported by contact pressure between an outer surface of the inner casing and an inner surface of the outer inner tubular member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that includes an outer tubular member, and a plurality of substantially concentric inner tubular members coupled to the interior surface of the outer tubular member by the process of expanding one or more of the inner tubular members into contact with at least a portion of the interior surface of the outer tubular member.